Talk:Moment of Truth
Seems to be one of those quests with a random reward, myself and a friend duoed and got a Vile Elixer +1 and an Intelligence Potion. It depends on your job... I have a list somewhere... --Jopasopa 15:57, 10 January 2007 (EST) EDIT: Found it! Strength Potion (WAR) Strength Potion (MNK) Mind Potion (WHM) Intelligence Potion (BLM) Vile Elixir +1 (RDM) Hermes Quencher (THF) Vitality Potion (PLD) Strength Potion (DRK) Charisma Potion (BST) Charisma Potion (BRD) Agility Potion (RNG) Icarus Wing (SAM) Agility Potion (NIN) Strength Potion (DRG) Pro-Ether +1 (SMN) Vile Elixir +1 (BLU) Agility Potion (COR) Dexterity Potion (PUP) Also, sign your name by typing ~~~~ or by using the signature option when your editing a talk page. ^^ --Jopasopa 16:00, 10 January 2007 (EST) Awesome, thanks for the wiki tip too! Updating main page with this information. :: Xaru 21:32, 10 January 2007 (EST) Captives The battle WILL end if all the captives die. This happened to me twice when trying to solo this BC (Not advised). I updated the main page to reflect this. ~Skenter4 Strategies This is a very easy and very fun quest to solo on 75 BLU/NIN. I went in to gauge this fight and see how much help I'd need because there is so little info. I brought no medicine or food, and forgot Sanction. I still won with over 800 HP without curing myself at all. I also have NO merits on STR, DEX, Sword, Blue Magic, or group 1 BLU merit categories. Just 3 MP merits and 5/5 Assimilation, and Convergence and Diffusion, which aren't needed in this quest. Here's how: Vital Spells: Diamondhide (this will likely not be broken for a long time) Refueling Disseverment Frenetic Rip Hysteric Barrage Actinic Burst Plasma Charge (set with Actinic Burst for auto-refresh, very important if you bring no items) Cocoon Head Butt Utsusemi: Ni Spells I set but didn't cast: Wild Carrot Magic Fruit Exuviation My gear, for reference: Beast Slayer Ifrit's Blade Bibiki Seashell Homam Zucchetto Chivalrous Chain Loquacious Earring Reraise Earring (oops... didn't use AND forgot to switch to Suppanomimi or Brutal Earring) Mirage Jubbah (Could be replaced with Vermillion Cloak or another refresh body, highly recommended to have good refresh if you bring no items) Mirage Bazubands Rajas Ring Garrulous Ring Forager's Mantle Fettle Belt augmented with STR+1 Haste +4% Subtle Blow +5 (basically a better Swift Belt) Mirage Shalwar Marine F Boots Strategy: 1. Buff outside the BCNM: Utsusemi: Ni, Refueling, Diamondhide, reraise item to be safe 2. Cast cocoon inside before engaging, because it wears fast 3. Kill the black mage first. He's the primary threat to you and the NPCs. Without him, there's no big damage threat. Disseverment, Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, head butt while you wait on recast, repeat the big three, and he'll be dead before you finish the 2nd round of the big three. WHM will heal the black mage, but at the rate you're dealing damage, even Cure V is a non-issue. 4. Kill the WHM so he stops healing his friends. Same strategy as BLM. 5. Kill the NIN. If you run out of MP, slashing and head butting when you have enough MP to do so will take him down with little threat to you or the NPCs. As needed: actinic burst to blind/grab hate on all the NMs; recast utsusemi: ni, recast cocoon, use Chain Affinity skillchains when possible (I chose Savage Blade + Disseverment) With this setup and strategy, I won with all NPCs alive and no cures needed. Had over 800 HP at the end. --Blue Donkey Kong 11:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC)